The New Neighbor
by NightTimeCreature
Summary: love at the first sight, what happen if she met him for the second time and knowing that he is already have a child? the new neighbor bring her to the life she never imagine. I'm bad at summaries so I hope you enjoy this, shikaino AU.


The New Neighbor

A/N : English is not my first language so there will be some grammatical error and typos.

This is my first time to write about Shikaino, I ship them long enough but never think about making one so I hope you guys will enjoy this.

Wake up in the early morning. From the window of her room she saw the house beside her looks bright not in the usual because it has been empty for, two years? She don't know but seems it have a new owner. She smile looking at the activities through the window. Yes! A new neighbor its mean the house is not haunted like they always said.

Her smile is gone when the window is now open and a brunette man which he tied it back in ponny tail. But damn he looks hot! What?! She shook her head then wave her hand for greet him.

"Hello!" She said, the man is just smile and nodding his head then he's back to work with his room with now the window open so she could watch every move of him.

It's winter, but maybe he was tired of picking his thing he was now in sweat. Ino jaws drop when the man open his shirt. My God! That muscle! She gasp when the man suddenly turn arround seems like he was realize that he's been watch then he walk to the window again smiling not a big smile just she know he was smile with moving a little muscle of his lips then he close the window again. She bit her disappointed and then walking to the bathroom for change her clothes for work.

The snow fall a little hard when she had dinner on the cafe nearby the hospital after her shift done. She's a doctor.

Enjoying the snow fall with her hot chocolate and desert it's relaxing her after working with the patient. She love them all she even have some friend with her patient after they leave the hospital.

Her eyes widen when she saw the man. Her new neighbor. When she's about to greet she bite back her lips. A child with same dark hair but red eyes running around him called him papa. She don't know why but suddenly it felt hurt. Oh mannn she even don't know his name and she already disappointed knowing him already married?!

A sudden hit on her feet makes her gasp and gaze down. The girl running on her and bowing her body.

"I'm sowy" she said Ino smile brightly helping the girl taking her toy from the ground.

"It's okay! Whats your name?"

"My name is Miwai" the girl cutely said.

"Her name is Mirai she's two" suddenly the man come and talk to her she stand up to greet them both.

"Oh! Helloo, I'm Ino Yamanaka I-

"You're Japanese too?"

"Yes! Errh and you?" Ino ask him.

"Shikamaru Nara, and we're from Japan too"

"Wow"

"I hungwi papa" the girl said pull her father pants.

"Do you mind if we seat here?"

"Oh no of course"

"Thank you"

"Are you move in here from Japan?" Ino start to talk while the Nara helping the girl to eat.

"Yes, it's because of my work, you?"

"I.. I was born here so yes I'm japanese because of my mom and dad so I don't know much about Japanese language" she smile looking at the girl eat with her chubby cheek.

"You have a beautiful daughter"

"Hm"

It just that. He seems so silent. Ino end up helping the girl to eat she also talking a lot with Mirai than her father. Well father but Ino is a bit curious about their life. Mirai is really not look alike this man.

"Finish your food first then you can sleep, Mirai" Ino said in motherly voice. She was used to that after all she's a doctor.

"I'm full"

"Okay" Ino look at the other side on found out the Nara already looking at her. He swallow her saliva suddenly felt nervous.

"I-I should go home so.. I guess I'll see you guys-"

"Noo!" Mirai pouting. Suddenly climb down from her chair then walk to Ino. Struggle to climb on her laps so Ino help her on her laps. As soon as she was in Ino arms she start to hug Ino tight then they all know Mirai is fall asleep in her arms.

"Her parents died in accident when she was three month" suddenly Shikamaru said.

"Oh?"

"They ask me to baby sit her when that accident happen. She have another relatives but I ask them for trust her with me. I want to take care of her. She was my everything after my teacher died"

"She seems miss her mom"

"She keep asking about her mother. But I ask her to look at the sky because its the place where her real parents are"

Ino caressing the little girl hair.

"You know. I don't mind to baby sitting her when you-" Ino stopped looking at Shikamaru face suddenly harden.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't said that.. because.. because we barely know each other and.. and your girlfriend-"

"It's not that. But you're the first girl who suddenly want to help me baby sit her. Other girl will suddenly gone after seeing her with me and she calls me papa"

"O..oh"

"It will be helpful and kind of you, you know I need that thank you so much"

"You've been thinking about that are you? When you work she will be alone and you don't trust enough the new baby sit that you want to hire" Ino said, he nodded his head.

"And you trust me?"

"You're doctor, You're kind toward her. She never be this spoiler toward a stranger. She always hate me if I had other women with me. But seeing her with you.. I trust you enough"

"Thanks then,I will help you baby sit her. Any way I know some daily care child near my hospital. I can go with her every morning till my shift end and bring her home with me until you back. How's that?"

"Sounds good but are you okay with that? Your boyfriend prolly-

"I don't have any. And I'm really fine with that" she smile.

"But, uh you know I should go home but Mirai keep uh.." Shikamaru understand that and see how Mirai is very comfortable on Ino arms.

"Why don't we go home together? Beside we're neighbor. I have my car so problem solve" Ino nodded her head, Shikamaru help her with her thing. He even bring her purse and her cardigan. Uh wow we look like a married couple walking to the parking lot.

"Wait here"

Ino rocking Mirai while she was waiting. She really want have a child. In her age he friends is already have two child. She sigh the saw a black sport car stop in front of her. Uh wow. He must be in really good carrier. Wow sport care are so expensive! She even just have her old car from the first time she start her job! Dammit,

"It's start to getting cold please enter" his voice snapped her from her day dream .

"Oh sorry" she enter the car carefully make sure that the todller in her arms not wake.

And start from that day. They are so close to each other.

...

Ino find out that Shikamaru is one of FBI agent. He's a police with a high rank then US ask him to join the division on FBI. He must be so genius damn it.

He looking so hot with his flaked jacket with FBI symbol and word on that. This morning they are ready in her house for breakfast since Shikamaru can not cook well.

Mirai was chatting about random thing on her chair that Ino buy it for todller so she can eat peacefully.

"I don't think I will be home this week" Shikamaru said in his weak tone. Ino understand it.

"Its mean we can sleep over right Mirai? We could have a pajama party!"

"Ino she's only two half and nearly three! You can not do that"

"Oh I have my way so you sir, you don't have to worry. Really she's in a good hand"

He look at Ino once again and feels amazed. After she take care of Mirai, Mirai is now looking more girly than before she also have a dress and flat shoe. While with Shikamaru she always dressed with pants and t-shirt with a boot. The same boot. Really Ino is doing great.

"You will be fine right?"

"I will.. don't worry about that"

"Thankyou so much. You know I owe you a lot"

After few years, and now Mirai is growing up closer to Ino, she really love her so much she love her as much as she love Shikamaru. She even learn that her parents is now gone and she have Shikamaru and Ino with her, they are just enough.

But suddenly there's a new girl. Shikamaru has brought to the home and Mirai hate the girl already without saying hello she run to Ino house.

"Mirai!" Shikamaru shouting her name but she already gone.

Ino found the girl run inside her house and when Mirai found Ino she hug her tight.

"I don't her! I just don't want her with Shikamaru!" Shikamaru? Really Mirai is never call him Shikamaru! What happen? Ino start to scream in her head. He pick Mirai up and carrying the girl who is still crying hard on her.

"Sshhh Mirai stop crying"

"Tell Shikamaru please"

Right, she was now five and she seems understand this world on her. She even understand that Shikamaru is not her dad.

"Ino" there Shikamaru entering her house. Her sight already in the dirty blonde girl beside him. She bite her lips. After this years they really have been together dinner breakfast lunch. Baking cleaning etc. They spend their time together she thought that..

Why? Why see felt this hurt so much? Why is so hurt seeing him holding the other girl hand? She expect too much. This couldn't happen.

Oh not her too. Shikamaru said. He saw a bruise look on Ino face like he saw on Mirai. He shouldn't do this but if he's not. He will fall more deep on Ino. It couldn't happen.

"I.. I uh, will talk to Mirai then" she said and leave them both.

She brings Mirai to her room. And Mirai is refused to let Ino go from her grasp. She rocked her body until she felt calm. Ino sit by the window. Enjoying the cold wind in auntum.

Mirai already falls asleep but Ino didn't let her go. She still hug her and poke her back gently. And pushing a few hair in her face tuck it behind her ear.

She then look at the Japan ticket on her desk. She have an invitation from her old friend Sakura. She's getting married in the end of the month. Sakura said its spring in Japan.

Well. Shikamaru seems have his girl who will help him take care of Mirai. He must be trust the girl right?

At first Ino is worried about leaving Mirai while she was in Japan. And now problem solve.

She called the hospital and saying she will have a month off. She never take a day off back then so they are agree with that.

"I will be back soon" Ino said to Mirai. She will leave this night.

After calming herself she put Mirai back to Shikamaru house. The girl is till there. They sit on the kitchen. And when he saw Ino. He quickly stand up.

"I'm sorry it took me long enough. I will put her on her room"

"No no let me. You must be tired and this is your day off-" Ino ignore him and walk to the Mirai's room in the second floor. She tucked her in bed and kiss her forehead.

"I love you" she said, Shikamaru heard that because he was following Ino. He don't know but its hurt seeing Ino like this. This is not Ino.

"I will leave"

"Ino"

She's gone. And the morning after that he couldn't find her. Her house is dark. And its locked. When Mirai found about this she cried. Running to her room and locked herself. Refuse to meet Shikamaru. Its make him felt so bad. And.. Ino.. even when she was at work she never leave her house this dark. He look at her windows room where she met her first time. Maybe tomorrow she will be back.

Maybe.

But.. she didn'r coming back. With Mirai refuse to eat even refuse to meet him. He looks really stressful. Temari the girl that he brought even can't help him. He really miss Ino.

His thought was interrupt when he heard Mirai screaming and shouting. He run to the upstairs and found Temari already in the room with Mirai kicked and scream. No! This is not right.

"Don't touch me!" Mirai said keep kicking the air while Temari is now try to carried her out of the room.

"Oh I will little girl! You will be abiding what will I said! Now get out of your room and-

"Enough!" They both silence. Mirai never saw Shikamaru being this mad his face is red and suddenly grabbed Temari hand in force. Mirai run following them both. Only she find out that Shikamaru kick the blond girl out of his house he shut the door hard and when he turning his body he saw Mirai in her shocked face.

True he never treat Mirai badly. He even never mad to Mirai its always Ino who will talk to Mirai. Its always Ino who would spend time the most with mirai. She take care of her kindly saying this and that. Saying the thing the she can not do or she can do towards the people. Shikamaru never have time. And now when Ino's gone after three weeks. He barely sleep. Keep thinking about her and Mirai who refused to eat. And if she eat its was just alittle. Not when she with Ino. She will eat all the food because Ino said she can't waste the food there are alot of people can enjoy a meal like she was.

Ino..

"I know you miss her" he said.

"I miss her too" he said then fall on his knee open his arms and Mirai run to him hug him tight.

"I want Ino back please. You could have that girl. I wont bother you as long as I could with Ino. You two can have this house and I'll live with Ino"

"No.. I will not leave you. I will bring her back and we can live together"

"What?"

"Just pack your things, I will be back. And before that locked the door. I have my own key so don't open when someone knocking" Mirai nodding her head.

After he locked the door he walk to his car and drive to the hospital. All the nurse and doctor greet him its all because of Ino.

"She take a month off taking vacation in Japan she will attend on her old friend wedding this end of the month. She said she was rented a hotel room" the nurse show him the address of the hotel. After saying thanks he drive back to his home and find Mirai is ready. Her long curly hair already fix with a tie that Ino brought for her she. She's in green dress and her match flat shoes.

"Wait here I will pack up my thing the change" she nodded.

It took along night to fly back to Japan. He miss this place already but spending his time with Ino and Mirai makes him forget about his feeling. He's happy when he was with Ino.

He drive to his old house and his mom greet him with tears. She hug him and Mirai too. Can't believe that she's grow up.

"I have some business. Mirai you will live with-"

"I know! Go bring Ino back"

"Ino? Who's that?" His mom ask.

"Its along story mom maybe Mirai will tell you about that now I need a car" he grab the car key that his mother gives. He drive to the hotel where Ino live.

She was on the bed taking a nap after shopping with Sakura. She will be married tomorrow. Ino smile when she look at her dress. Her thought was interrupt when someone knock her door. And who's that? She walk lazily to the door and when she open the door alittle someone suddenly push the door and push her to the wall. She gasp when she know who it was. Its Shikamaru and he's kissing her lips passionately!

She pushed him. This is wrong!

"What are you doing!"

"Kiss you. I'm sorry it took me long enough to realize my feeling towards you"

"What?! What about that girl?"

"I kicked her out of my house after shouting and force herself to Mirai"

"What the hell! What she have done to Mirai?! Wait until I back! Honestly can you just find another girl who could really take care of Mirai not just taking care of you! She's your priority you should know that!"

"I know. I know thats why I'm here. I'm here to take the girl back. The girl who could take care of me and Mirai. The only girl that Mirai would gladly accept. Thats why I'm here. I'm such a stupid man. I'm so sorry" Ino jaws drop hearing all his words.

"Shikamaru?"

"The only girl that my heart can accept Ino. Please.. come back. I love you" she cover her mouth with her hands. Tears already spread on her face. He come closer to her wipe all the tears even though its useless because Ino still crying.

"I thought.. I thought my feelings is just one sided. The day when you bring that girl to your house. I was so broken and seeing Mirai cried because she can not accept her its broke me twice. I thought after we spending all the time you would have a feeling towards me but I was wrong. I.. I expect to much, thats why I'm here to calm myself but when the day start to close when I should get home. It was hurt because I will see her with you and being away from Mirai? I couldn't imagine that!"

"Sshh Ino" he hug her tight. Inhaling her scent on her hair.

"I already fall for you but I don't think you could accept me. You know you always said one of your ex patient calling you asking for date and since that I think that you're not interest in me"

"I was waiting for you to ask! And for your information I said no to him!"

"God I'm so stupid" he push her away just an inch so he could she her face.

"I'm sorry Ino. I love you please come back to us. And lets live together after this" Ino widen her eyes.

"What?!"

"What? You don't want it?"

"I want it really. But I want to live in my house. We can arrange the room"

"Your house is have two room enough for us"

"Huh? And where you will sleep?"

"With you of course" Ino blushing harder he laugh and pull her face closer so he could kiss her. This time she kiss him back.

"Go with me on Sakura's wedding" she said.

"Anything for you" he said as he kissed her again.

After their intimate activities he sit with her on the couch by the glass window. Sight seeing the town.

"Where is Mirai?" She ask leaning her body to his which he accept her easily.

"With my mom" he said kissing her forehead but his eyes still on the outside of the hotel room.

They attend the wedding together with Mirai. They start to asking and Ino never even felt embarrassed for introducing Mirai to every of her friends and its amaze him. When he talk with one of Ino friend he keep his eyes on Ino and Mirai. Ino help Mirai with the food. God how he really want her to the mother of his child.

"I want more chocolate" Mirai said.

"You can't Mirai you already have enough" Ino said.

"But!" Mirai stomp her feet.

"No but" it was just Ino who could always prevent Mirai to not eat chocolate that much.

"Would you like to get married in US or Japan?" Shikamaru ask her. She was busy with her phone then suddenly froze.

"What?!"

"Ino you don't have to be so loud" Shikamaru said rubbing his ears.

"Sorry" she said and she pay her attention back on her phone. She could heard Shikamaru clicking his tongue.

"What?" Ino said.

"You have to answer my question"

"What is that again, I seems hear something but.. it can't be" she said with a cute smile, he grabbed her face pushed her cheek together so now her lips look like a fish mouth.

"Marry me"

"But we just start our relationship" she said still with a pouting mouth.

"I don't care. Dating is troublesome. I want to marry you instead so everyone know you're mine"

"Really?"

"Yes and your answer is?"

"Of course!" She tackled him and attacked him with kisses.

"So, I was asking you. Where do you want to have the wedding? US? Or Japan?"

"Can I have it on US? Then we have alittle party here just with your family and close friends then we have our honeymoon here so your mom could watch Mirai until we finish our honeymoon"

"That sounds like a plan" he smirk she reward him with a slap on his arms.

"I was always worried when we leave Mirai" he kiss her forehead.

"But you leave her"

"You have another girl. When you trust her I trust her too then. So thats why I leave"

"Do not ever leave me again" he kiss her lips tenderly.

Mirai saw them both with a sweet smile. Knowing that she will have a new member of her family. And knowing its Ino who she always want. She leave to her grandma and told her about everything she heard and saw. She coulnd't wait the day they will getting married.

To be continued-


End file.
